College Life
by LoveRhymesWith
Summary: After moving to Seattle with her best friend Alice, Bella meets some new friends and a certain green eyed boy that will change her life forever.


College Life

**BPOV**

I woke up to my alarm blaring, and banging in the kitchen. I don't know why Alice bothers, we both know she can't cook for shit. I drag myself out of bed and to the kitchen to see what the hell she could be doing at 6:45 in the morning, other than burning the house down. As I approach her, she turns to me with a huge grin on her face, and flour all over her pajamas, as well as the counter and floor.

"What the hell are you doing, Alice? It's almost 7 in the morning!" "Well, since we're starting our first day at college, I thought I'd surprise you with pancakes this morning!" Oh boy, this should be a disaster. "Well Alice, do you even know how to make pancakes?" I laugh at her. She responds with a pout "Well, Betty Crocker makes it look so easy! I'm sorry Bella, I'm just trying to make this day perfect." "Awh sweetie, and I appreciate that! But here, you go take a shower, and I'll clean this up and make us some real pancakes." I wink at her, and slap her ass as she turns to leave.

I've loved cooking all my life. I guess from having to take care of father Charlie after my mother died, I learned to love it a little more. If he was left alone, he'd be living off T.V dinners, pizza and take out. I'm still worried about him now that i'm off to college, but I'm going to Seattle University and it's not too far from forks to visit.

I finish up the pancakes, and put tin foil over them while I go take a shower. I brush my teeth and get dressed. I walk out to the kitchen to Alice fixing us both plates of pancakes, and toast. At least Alice knows how to work the toaster. I sit down at the counter as she places my plate and a cup of coffee in front of me. "Thanks Ali, you're the best!" "I know" she winks at me. She sits down next to me and asks "So are you totally excited for today as I am? I can't believe we can afford to live off campus! This is going to be so great!" "I know Al, i'm excited too but could you turn it down a notch, you're going to wake up the whole apartment complex!" "Sorry B, I'm just so excited, I can't wait!" We finish eating, and we clean up before heading out for our first day.

The car ride there, I can't help but think about how different this is going to be from high school. No one will know me, except Alice of course, and won't know how I used to be. I used to struggle with my weight in high school, and kids would make fun of me. I know no one wants a little pity story, so I'm going to stop there, but i've thinned out a lot since then, and i'm hoping I can gain some confidence eventually to actually have some fun.

We pull up and walk to our first class. We waste no time comparing schedules, because we already know we have every class together except the first one. Alice goes to fashion while I go to my creative writing and journalism class and we make plans to meet up later for our second class. I want to become an english teacher when I graduate, so i'm taking everything and anything that has to do with english. I always have my nose buried in a book so that's exactly what I do when I sit down and wait for the teacher to arrive.

I'm so engrossed in my beaten up version of Wuthering Heights, that I don't even notice someone sit down next to me and clear their throat at first. I slowly look up to find the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my entire life. He had this reddish brown hair, that was almost like I don't know, a rusty color? No, it was more like copper...and he had the most beautiful piercing green eyes. I ran my eyes down his perfectly straight nose, his chiseled cheekbones and jaw, and to his nice kissable looking lips. Did I just say kissable? Hell fucking yes I did, this man was a god.

He cleared his throat again, and I snap my eyes back up to his. "Oh um, I uh, i'm sorry. Am I in your seat or something?" he looked shocked. "Oh, no...no. I'm just uh, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could tell me if this was the creative writing and journalism class..." Oh. My. God. His voice was like butter. And velvet. Buttery velvet. It was so sexy, I forgot to speak for a second. I wondered why he'd ask me of all people, but I looked around and realized I was the only one there. A little early, Bella...

"Yes, uh...yes, it is. I'm new here too, but I'm pretty sure this is it" I let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, thanks...um, do you mind If I sit here? I'm not the best at making new friends, and I'd rather not go through this awkwardness a second time." I guess the look of rejection on my face made him think twice. "Oh, no! I uh, I didn't mean it like that! Fuck, I'm bad at this, I'm sorry. Uh, I'm um, I'm Edward Cullen. And what's your name?" His stuttering was absolutely adorable. "I'm Bella Swan, It's very nice to meet you, Edward." Shit, I hope that didn't sound to excited, or desperate. "So you're a freshman too?" he asked. "Yeah, I just moved here from Forks, what about you?"

"I'm from Port Angeles. I just moved to an apartment complex not too far from here. I'm still trying to get my bearings around here." He laughed and it was the sexiest thing i've ever heard. His laugh might be better than his buttery velvet voice. "Oh really? That's cool, me and my best friend live in an apartment complex near here as well."

We continued like this, and I found out he lives less than five minutes away from me. We shared information about our families and hobbies. I still couldn't believe this beautiful man was talking to me. He told me how his dad was a successful, well know doctor and wanted Edward to be the same, but he wanted to follow his passion for writing.

"So here I am, learning to become a sports writer. It's always been my dream, regardless of my father's wishes." He gave me a shy smile, and I melted. Students started pouring in, followed by the teacher, so our conversation was cut short despite the fact it had been 10 minutes already.

We sat through orientation, as always on the first day. When class finally ended, Edward and I figured out we had our third class together as well. We planned to meet up after second, and we exchanged phone numbers, for he said "just in case we get lost." He was so cute. We said our goodbye's as I floated to my next class, not being able to wait to tell Alice.

**EPOV**

I am so fucked. It was only the first day, and I had already met the perfect girl. Bella was sweet, funny, caring, and just fucking adorable. She had long, chestnut brown hair and these big brown doe eyes that I could just stare into forever. And her lips, God, her lips. They were plump and rosy, I just wanted to grab her and kiss her, and never let go. Her bottom lip was slightly bigger than her top, and was begging to be sucked on. Damn, I'm a horny fuck.

I was such a babbling idiot when I first spoke to her, I thought she'd leave. But once we warmed up to each other, we found we had a hell of a lot in common. We were both from the Washington area and both wanted an english major. She was so cute and caring, she wanted to be an english teacher. She'd be great at it, I just hope she doesn't plan teaching high schoolers because they would ogle her everyday. Yeah, she's that fuckhot.

After we exchanged numbers, I went to my next class not being able to wait to see her again. When I arrived, I was relieved to find my best friend Emmett. I had forgotten he was in the same math class as me. He noticed the smile on my face and asked "dude, did you get laid or something? You're beaming." "I fucking wish, bro. I just met this girl..." "Oh boy, is little Eddie whipped already?" He boomed. "Shut the fuck up, Em. It's not like that. I only just met her, but we have next class together. Her name is Bella." "Dude, I fucked a Bella last night..."

"WHAT?" "Oh no, wait, her name was Betty. Never mind." He gave me an apologetic smile. "Fuck, Em. Don't do that. Besides, you need to lay off. Didn't you have a thing for that blonde chick that lives next to us?" "That 'blonde chick' has a name, it's Rosalie. And yeah I do, but a man has needs, and she's not satisfying those needs." "Em, you met her three days ago." "I know, but still. I was so drunk last night, don't make me feel more like shit. I don't even know if she likes me."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. But I'm meeting Bella after class, so I can't walk with you to football." "WOW, what happened to bros before hoes?" "She's not a hoe, so she comes first."

**BPOV**

"Oh my God, Ali. You should have seen him! He's gorgeous. Everything about him is just perfect. And he gave me his number!" "You should text him!" "HELL NO. I don't want to seem desperate, Al!" "Oh whatever. But tell me more about him!" I continued to divulge in all the gritty details as the class started.

It was 3 minutes before this class ended, and I was getting nervous and excited to see Edward again. I only had one more class today, and that was with him. The amazing part was, I had another hour before it started. An hour with Edward. Alone. Well, with the rest of the campus that didn't have class, but alone as in no one else tagging along.

Finally it was time to leave, and I said my goodbyes to Alice as we walked out the door to find Edward waiting for me. I have no idea how he got there so quickly. Alice gave me a look and quickly whispered if it was the guy I was talking about. I slyly nodded, and turned to Edward.

"Hey, you got here quickly" I said fast, immediately regretting it. I didn't want him to think I was overexcited. "Uh, yeah...the professor let us out early because it was only orientation." He looked nervous. Alice walked away, because she had another class, and I started walking with Edward.

"So where to?" I asked him. "Um...I wanted to show you something, if that's okay with you. We can take my car, it's not too far from here." Oh god. I was going to be alone with him. Alone in his car. With him. "Uh, sure. You mind if I ask where? I'm not really a fan of surprises." I quietly laughed nervously. "It's a surprise, but this is one you'll like. I promise." He gave me the hottest crooked grin. One that would let him take me anywhere he wanted. "Uh, I uh, okay." I shyly smiled and looked up at him through my lashes.

On our way to his car, we chatted about mundane things and laughed about nothing in particular. We come up to this silver volvo that he unlocks and holds the door out for me. Now when I say volvo, I don't mean one of those grandma cars. It was sporty, and so shiny. It matched him perfectly.

"Thank you," I said to him once we were in the car, "I don't remember the last time a guy held the door open for me. It's a nice change." I smiled at him. "My mother taught me to always hold the door open for a lady, it's just the gentlemanly thing to do. I don't know what guys you've been seeing, but they all sound like assholes." He gave me that same crooked grin. I blushed. "Yeah, you're making me realize that." Oh God, I hope he doesn't think I'm coming off too strong.

He smiled at me, and pulled out of the student parking lot. We drove for about 5 minutes in a comfortable silence, when we pulled up to a dirt path leading to the woods. He parked, and came around to open the door for me. "Milady" he said, while bowing and holding his hand out. I giggled at the silliness and partial making fun of me, and took his hand to help me out of the car.

When he started off towards the path, I came to a stop. I hadn't realized we were still holding hands until he came to a halt with me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Uhh...are we going hiking? Because i'm not the best at walking through the woods, let alone walking on flat surfaces. I'm accident prone. Extremely."

He laughed and told me it was a short distance, and that he'd catch me if I fell. He was true to his word, as I fell at least three times on our short walk, needing him to hold me up half the time. On one particular occasion, I almost took us both down, while tripping on a tree root. He offered to carry me, but I politely declined just in case he was only joking, and saving myself from further embarrassment.

Finally we arrived to a small clearing, that opened up into a gorgeous meadow. The trees cleared out over the top, causing the sun to shine through illuminating the space so beautifully. "Oh my God, this is beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking." "I know, it really is." I turned to him and caught him looking at me as he said it, but when our eyes met, he quickly looked away. I tried not to read too much into it, and walked to the middle of the clearing.

I bent down and picked up a flower and twirled it in my hand. It was small with purple petals and a thin green stem. I turned to him and just watched as he took in his surroundings. He truly was a sight to behold. I thought he was beautiful back in the classroom, and in the car, and even on the walk here. But nothing compared to how he looked in the sunlight. Now _he_ was truly breathtaking.

I took in his appearance. He had on a tight fitting white v-neck t-shirt with tight-but-not-too-tight dark wash jeans. He had on gray lace up vans, that looked worn in. He was tall, maybe 6'3 and lean, but not skinny. I could see the faint outline of his chest through his shirt and it looked like he was toned but not buff.

He looked over at me, and caught me checking him out. I blushed and quickly looked down at my flower still in my hand. He came over to me and gently lifted my chin up to look at him. "What do you think?" he asked me. For a second I wasn't sure what he meant, from when I was checking him out or the meadow, so I answered the latter. "It's great, really great. Words can't even describe. How did you even find this place?"

"Well, I moved here just a week before school started so I decided to look around a bit. My apartment is just two minutes away so when I came to this path and found this, I couldn't wait to share it with someone. I knew my best friend Emmett wouldn't appreciate it, so you're the only one who has seen it. Just from talking to you that short time, I figured you would really get it. You know? I came back a few times throughout the week, just to think and relax."

"Wow, this truly is a wonder, Edward. Thank you for sharing this with me. I know we just met, but I feel like I've known you forever. That might sound weird, but there's something about you...I can't quite figure out what it is." I hope he doesn't think I'm a creep.

"I know what you mean, Bella" he softly muttered. "I feel it too. It's like I have this pull towards you. I saw you in class this morning, and I just had to talk to you. I feel like i've met you before, a long time ago. Maybe in a past life?" he chuckled softly, making light of the heavy situation. I didn't know how to handle this. There's all these emotions swirling around in my head, I don't know what to do. I want to kiss him, and just lay with him, and talk to him all at once.

"Yeah, maybe." I smile at him. He's so close, another two inches or so and he'd be kissing me. Please please...just lean a little bit forward...

He lifts his hand and gently brushes a piece of hair away from my face and tucks it behind my ear. I shyly look down and back up through my lashes. God he's beautiful, just kiss me you fool.

**EPOV**

God, i'm so close...if I just lean in a little bit more...

"_I want to live, where soul meets body..." _ Fuck. My goddamn phone rings. I give her an apologetic look, and pull out my phone from my pocket. "Hello?" "Hey man, just a heads up...it's almost time to head back. I noticed you leaving with some brunette and if she's as pretty up close as she looked far away, I figured you'd need a reminder. You're easily distracted..." I glance at my watch, he's right. We've got just enough time to get back if we leave now. "Oh shit, thanks Jazz. I don't know how I function without you, man. See you soon." "Alright, Bro. Catch you later, and no problem."

"What was that all about?" Bella asks, with the cutest confused look on her face. "We've got to go, that was my buddy reminding me to get back...I can't believe it's been almost an hour already." She looked down at her own watch, and I couldn't help but smile at her adorable face as she looked shocked. "Oh...so it has been almost an hour. What a shame to leave this place.." she looked disappointed.

"We can come back soon, if you want. I'd love to take you here again" I smiled at her. "I'd love that," she told me, smiling back. I grab her hand, hoping she doesn't think i'm creepy, and lead us back through the woods and to the car. I open her door and help her in as she thanks me, before opening my own door and sliding in. I drive back to the school and walk her to our next class.

We get to biology and sit next to each other. The next hour and a half was spent half listening to the professor talk about expectations for the year, and half passing notes with Bella.

_Hey ;)_

_Well hello, Edward. :)_

_So I was wondering, would you like to hang out after class? I really enjoyed talking to you._

_Sure, i'd like that. :) I just have to stop by my apartment for a sec, would you like to come along?_

_Sounds good, I'll drive? I heard you mention before how you came with a friend._

_Okay, it's a plan. :)_

_Okay good. :)_

**BPOV**

On our way to my apartment, I started to get nervous. I had only met this guy earlier today, and I was taking him back to my apartment...that's not creepy, is it? I hope he doesn't think so. I just had to leave my books and go to the bathroom, I hate public restrooms.

"So, this is it?" "Yup, that's the one. Just park over here and then we'll go up through the back door." "Alright." He parked and we entered the building. "Don't mind the mess, me and Al just moved in a few days ago, so there's boxes everywhere. We're not completely unpacked yet." I unlocked the door and let us both in. "Just make yourself comfortable, I just have to drop my books off and use the bathroom real quick." I smiled. "You want anything to drink or something?"

"Nah I'm good, i'll just wait here." he offered me a crooked grin as I walked away to my room. Once the door was closed behind me, I threw myself on my bed and squealed into my pillow. God, I just met him and he's already turning me into a screaming middle schooler.

I finished up quickly and went back to the living room to retrieve Edward so we could leave. I found him looking at the few pictures me and Alice had unpacked already. He was looking at one in particular though, the one of me and Charlie at my graduation from high school. I walked over to him and gently grabbed the picture from his hands. "Yeah, that's me and my dad on graduation day...you don't want to see these.." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh yes I do!" he took it back from my hands, "You look great, really. Don't be embarrassed." I blushed. He gently set it back on the table and turned to me with a smile. "So, I was thinking we could get something to eat, my treat of course." He said with a wink. "Sounds good, although I can't ask you to do that...I can pay for myse-" "I want to." He interrupted.

"Well...okay then." I blushed yet again. "Where to?" "It's another surprise. Just sit tight." he grinned. "Oh boy, you and your surprises. You really didn't listen when I said I didn't like surprises, eh?" I joked. "Oh no, I did. But I like keeping you on the edge." he winked again, and with that, we were off to our unknown destination. Well, unknown to me.

We finally arrived to this small cafe called "_Le Petit Fromage_" and I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen. We went in and got a table. We ordered our meal and made mall talk until it came. We ate, and laughed and just talked about anything. It was only a short time since we had met, but I was starting to really like him.

Once we left, it was already 6:00 and I needed to get home to Alice. We still had unpacking to do and I told her I'd be home by 6:30. We left the cafe and headed back to the car. He opened my door again and gave me his hand to help me in. He was such a gentleman, I could definitely get used to this. He drove me back to my apartment and we chatted along the way. I could seriously talk to him forever, he was so intriguing.

He parked by my apartment, and I begrudgingly got out of the car. He walked me all the way up to my door. I was looking in my bag for my keys and when I finally found them I turned to him. "Thank you, Edward. For everything. I had a really nice time today with you." I blushed as he lifted his hand to brush a stray piece of hair away from my face. "It's really my pleasure, Bella. I had a wonderful time too. I hope we can do this again sometime really soon." "Yeah, me too." I smiled and hoped he would kiss me. He leaned it and just when I was about to lean in too, he placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and said goodbye.

I watched him walk down the hall before turning back to the door and unlocking it, letting myself in. I closed the door behind me and sighed. I turned around to find Alice staring at me with a small smile playing at her lips. "What?" I asked. "Oh, nothing...you just look so completely content. What exactly happened between you two? I want EVERY detail." She smiled and came over to give me a big hug.

Alice made us coffee and we sat down on the sofa, where I divulged every piece of information as to what happened today. She squealed and sighed and mhm'd and awe'd at all the right places. "Oh Bella, this is the start of something really great, I can just feel it!" Alice had a knack for telling the future, almost. She always had these "feelings" that always seemed to be true in the end. It's like she predicted everyone's every move. And it was just one more thing I loved about my best friend.

"So tell me, what happened to you today? I haven't seen you since class!" "Well, I met this nice girl in my fashion class, her name is Rose. We hit it off instantly and she's actually coming over in a little to help us unpack." She saw my face fall a little bit, so quickly added, "But don't worry babydoll, you're still my number one," and winked. At that, I smiled and leaned over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Later that evening, Rose came over and to say I was a little intimidated would be an understatement. She was absolutely gorgeous, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was tall and thin, maybe about 5'7 and had long golden blonde hair. She was model worthy. Just gazing upon her brought my confidence down a bit, until she opened her mouth. Aside from her beautiful voice to match her beautiful face, she was actually extremely nice. We soon found out we had quite a bit in common and I could feel we would all become really good friends.

We ordered pizza around 8:30 and continued unpacking. We all got to know each other, aside from me and Alice, being that we had been best friends forever. I told her about Edward, and she told me about this guy who lived in the apartment next to her. She came from a wealthy family which is why she could afford her own apartment.

Too soon, it was almost 10:00pm and she had to leave because unlike us, she had class in the morning. We said our goodbyes and promised to hang out again soon. Shortly after, me and Alice decided to call it a night and to rest up before our big shopping trip we had planned the next day for school clothes. I hated shopping normally, but I did it for Alice. She was a diva when it came to the mall so at least I knew she'd make me look good.

I was getting ready for bed when I got a text from Edward. I squealed in delight, then proceeded to open the message.

"_Hey, I just wanted to let you know, again, how much fun I had today. I can't wait to see you again. That's not too creepy, is it? I hope not. Well, I'm about to head off to bed because I have one class in the morning, but i'd really like it if I could maybe see you again sometime tomorrow? Let me know. Sweet dreams. -E"_

Oh. My. God. I just might hyperventilate from my excitement. Damn this kid can even make me swoon via text. I quickly typed my response and went to wash my face before getting in bed.

"_Great, sounds like a plan. ;) -E"_

I sighed happily and snuggled under the covers before falling into a sleep full of dreams of green eyes and copper hair.

**EPOV**

I sighed after I texted her. God, I sound like such a loser. I hope she doesn't think of me as a desperate pathetic guy. I just feel this insane pull towards her, it's beyond words. I can't even accurately describe. I waited in anticipation, but thankfully not for long because soon after, I got a message from her.

" _I had a lot of fun too, Edward. And no, you're not too creepy, just creepy enough. ;) Just kidding, but I'd really like that too. Maybe we could go see a movie or something? Sleep well, Edward. -B"_

Damn, I loved when she said my name. Even if it was just through text, I could almost hear it coming from her own lips and that was enough to make me need a cold shower. Goddamn, I'm turning into a prepubescent boy. Cold shower, _now._

After taking care of business, I got in bed and let sleep take over, dreaming only of brown hair and creamy skin.


End file.
